Caperucita roja y el lobo vengador
by Rachel Calarava
Summary: Al final del cuento, el lobo si se comió a caperucita


Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi invención, por eso Sakura sigue viva y Sasuke se hace del rogar con Karin, todo es obra de Kishimoto Masashi

**Caperucita roja y el lobo vengador**

El bosque estaba demasiado oscuro por la noche que lo devoraba lentamente.

Se le había hecho tarde, tonteando por ahí en lugar de ir directamente al sitio donde le había ordenado Orochimaru sama ir.

Quizás no quería quedarse encerrada en la cueva por el resto de su vida que era lo que le esperaba al llegar a la guarida del sur.

Quizás en realidad estaba pensando en las muchas razones por las que Orochimaru sama había decidido separarla de él, ella, su más fiel seguidora relegada a la guarida más retirada de toda la villa del sonido.

Seguía su camino a través de los árboles altos y sobre la hierba húmeda.

Su cabello rojo marcaba un punto fácilmente divisable para cualquier enemigo, pero para ella, eso no era un problema, ni siendo rojo encendido era posible sorprenderla, no a ella, no a Karin.

Sintió que la seguían, pero conocía a esa persona y dejó que la alcanzara

- ¿Qué quieres Kabuto?

- Yo nada, Orochimaru sama es quien te habla

-Ya voy

En realidad no estaba molesta por tener que regresar el tramo que ya había caminado.

En realidad estaba feliz por haber sido llamada de nuevo, solo habían sido un par de días los que se había ausentado y ya la llamaba.

Kabuto caminó a su lado mientras empezaban a aumentar la velocidad.

Kabuto no era una buena persona y ella lo sabía, era un traidor dos caras, pero algo que le agradaba es que era como vieja de lavadero y sacarle chismes era muy fácil.

- Oye Kabuto

-Dime

- ¿Tu sabes por qué Orochimaru me sacó de la guarida principal?

-Si te digo, deberás decirme tú algo a cambio, información por información

-Me parece justo

-Llegara un nuevo disípulo

-¿Otro idiota bueno para nada?

-Este es especial

-A menos que tenga el secreto de la inmortalidad

-Posiblemente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada que te imprte chiquilla

-¿No quiere que lo conozca?

-No

-¿Por qué?

El silencio que hizo el médico se prolongó hasta la noche, Karin no era paciente y las conversaciones que no llegaban a nada la ponían de mal humor.

Orochimaru sama la había cambiado por otro enclenque inútil, eso no podía perdonarse ni por ella que era fiel, por ella que haría todo lo que le pidiera.

Se sentía furiosa, realmente furiosa.

Kabuto era perverso, había esperado a verla furiosa y sembraría algo dentro de ella que Orochimaru sama admiraba en las personas, el deseo de ser superiores, ahora Karin querría por todos los medios demostrar que seguía siendo la mejor aún por encima del nuevo aprendíz.

-Eres una niña- le dijo ya entrada la noche mientras descansaban a la orilla de un lago

-Eres una pequeña niña obediente, como una buena hija- continuó diciendo el joven ajustándose los lentes.

-Me recuerdas a la niña de una historia que escuché por ahí, una niña que llevaba una caperuza roja, un día su madre la envió sola al bosque para que cuidara a su abuela. La niña sabía que había peligros en el bosque, que se podría perder, que el camino era largo y cualquiera podía atacarla, que podía morir, pero aún así fue solo por ser obediente

-Ya me sé ese cuento- dijo ella girándose para no escuchar las estupideces que le decía

-Tú eres una niña Karin, el nuevo aprendiz es un lobo, a Orochimaru sama le gusta los animales fieros, los que son reto para domar. Contigo ni siquiera se esforzó y es más que evidente que el lobo se comerá el lugar de la niña

-Cierra la boca ¡a mí nadie me ve como bocadillo!

-Este lobo podría…

Karin arrugó la nariz mientras miraba la fogata que habían armado para no congelarse en ese nevado país a donde había sido arrastrada voluntariamente.

-Estúpido Kabuto- murmuró recordando las palabras de aquella vez hacía unos años, antes de saber que el lobo del que hablan era Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Ahora te enojas hasta con los que no están?- preguntó Suiguetsu que la había escuchado

- ¡Cierra la boca!- le gritó

En eso Sasuke regresó de donde sea que hubiera ido y les ordenó seguir adelante.

-Estúpido Kabuto- repitió acomodándose la gafas; -Sabías que el lobo me comería, de una forma u otra- terminó obedeciendo ciegamente, el lobo le había comido el corazón y la voluntad, y lo peor, es que ella lo había permitido.

**_Abrazos y aplausos para mí!!!!!!!!!! Mi primer fic decente!!_**

**_No hay emoticones, no hay scipt, le pasé el corrector ortográfico y me abstuve de insultar a la cosa rosa que quiere con sasuke!!_**

**_Y seré buena escritora, ni siquiera recurriré al bashing! Es una promesa!_**

**_Se suponía que no iba a escribir hasta que mi obra de arte estuviera terminada, pero este cortito se me ocurrió cuando revisaba entre la basura de mis fics pasados_**

**_Vamos! un comentario no les cuesta nada!!!!!_**


End file.
